NPC's
List of NPC's (non-playable characters) present throughout the Metal Slug series. Arabian Townspeople These civilians are dealers and merchants. They run if the players shoot at them. Parker was talking to one of them. Baby A little, lost baby. Never seems to care about the chaos he is in. This baby jumps up on the air when he is hitten by bomb. Big City Civilians Ordinary people seen running away from the Ptolemaics. Their sprites are edited Gerhard City townspeople and scientist sprites. Dead Explorer He went too far on his explorations, it seems. If the players attack him, he will give a bonus item. Then he'll pull out an explosive, destroying himself and the players as well if they stick around. Scott Amundsen Jr. He was investigating some Egyptian ruins. He does not seem to notice the attacking Mummies scattered throughout the area. Gerhardt City Civilians Civilians from Gerhardt City, their edited sprites are used as city civilians in Metal Slug 5. Lumberjack He's a lumberjack and he's okay. Just sitting there, smoking his pipe peacefully, until some grunt came along with a motorcycle. The players can find him in Mission 2 of Metal Slug 4. When attacking the Rebels on motorcycles, he will scream and run away. Miner They work in an excavation site. If the players stick around for a moment, some might dig up a bonus item. One miner was attacked by a swarm of bats. One unfortunate miner was nearly turned into a mummy, but the quick reactions of the P.F. team gave him another chance to dig up loot for another day. Mountain Kids These children are making snowmen at the top of the mountain, but they ignore the danger they are in, because there are Rebel Infantry soldiers hidden in the snowmen, which will ambush the players when they pass near them. Their sprites are edited from the Delivery Boy. Mummy Guy Works in an amusement park disguised as a mummy. To his horror, real mummies started appearing in the place. Looks like he could use his mummy. Parker and Delivery Boy An aged businessman. Parker was about to give the delivery boy his assignment until he noticed his suitcase had disappeared (accidentally stolen by the protagonists). He reacts in anger towards the poor boy, who runs away crying (curiously, this scene appears in Metal Slug 2, but not in Metal Slug X). Parker's edited sprite is reused for Amadeus in Metal Slug 4, while Delivery Boy's is edited for the Mountain Kids. POWs Prisoners of War captured by the Enemies. They are usually tied up, and can only wait for someone to rescue them. Upon rescue, they gratefully help their saviors with an Item or Weapons, then they will run from the chaos of battle. Satiko Suzuki This girl appears in the credits, crying for her lover that died during the war. It is suspected that her prayer is what drew the Martians to Earth, and her lover could be a Rebel soldier. Rebel NCO Civilians that live in a large city. They will panic and flee upon sight of Venusians. They only appear in Metal Slug 6. Regular Soldier This is the Regular Army Infantry, which appear in Metal Slug Advance during the Intro Landing on the island. After the battle they got captured by Rebels and they will act as POW's to be liberated by the player. Survivors Dazed and injured survivors of the plane that went down over the quarantined area of The Ten Commandments of Moses' crash site. One by one, they will join the legions of undead unless, of course, the players can stop the advancing zombie hordes before they have a chance to assimilate more survivors. Some of them were scientists that were researching on the place, but were forced to flee when the zombies attacked. They can also be found in Mission 4 of Metal Slug 4. If the players choose the zombie path, there are plenty of them. If the mummy path is chosen instead, only one of them can be seen. Sailors They work carrying boxes on a Japanese merchant boat. They ran and scattered when their boat was attacked by pirates and Rebels. Category:Lists